


My Number One

by kirio



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Insert, teru tendou has my heart heck u, this goes out to ririshoukan on twitter!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirio/pseuds/kirio
Summary: Things have been pretty difficult for you lately, and tonight you just broke down. Thank goodness Teru was there.





	My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work i've published here i believe?? and for a fandom i'm kinda still new in! i hope you guys like it! if i get a positive enough feedback, i'm always able to make more with different idols and themes! <3 also, i apologize for it being so short, it's just a drabble!! cgjkfdl;

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, I’m right here.”

Teru tightened his grip on you, his arms wrapped around you in a comforting way. You buried your face into his shoulder, clinging onto the back of shirt as you let out a soft sob. Everything had been going wrong, and you just.. broke down. There were tears all over the redhead’s shirt, and you felt a little bad, but you’d apologize later. 

“I’m not going anywhere tonight. I’ll stay with you tomorrow, even.” His voice is like silk as he speaks so softly it sends a shiver down your spine. He runs his fingers through your hair, giving a soft, comforting hum as he does. You look up into his eyes and he blushes a little, giving a sheepish smile. His cheeks burned with a soft red and you think about how this man could get any cuter, it was impossible at this point. 

“I wanna cuddle..” You open your mouth to speak, voice hoarse from crying so much. Teru gives a nod and you stand, letting him get comfortable on your bed. He opens his arms and motions for you to get comfortable. You brush a few strands of hair from your face and climb in, facing him at first to give him a small peck on the cheek. He gives a breathy laugh and a soft ‘oi..’ before kissing your forehead in return. 

It takes a few minutes of wriggling and writhing to get comfortable, but once you do, you practically melt in his embrace. He smells like cheap cologne and leather, and he’s got his head propped up on his hand, the other one holding you tight; like he’s never going to let you go. You hope he never does. 

“You know, you worry me sometimes! You’ve been working so hard.. I’m so proud of you..” Teru mutters softly, leaning in to kiss your head. He reaches for your hand, holding it, rubbing his thumb across the top of it. “You’re so beautiful.. I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.. I always catch myself staring at you..” You can’t help but crack a smile, rolling around to face him. 

“Such a sappy guy, Mr. Top Idol!” You laugh, burying your face into his chest and continuing to giggle. He gives a scoff, rolling his eyes.

“It’s nothing! I just love you a lot, is all! Don’t people usually say that kind of stuff to people they love?” he says matter-of-factly, rubbing your back and kissing your forehead a couple of times. You look up at him, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He’s taken by surprise at first, but eventually leans into it, his lips curling into a smile against yours. 

“I love you, too.” You pull away from the kiss and whisper, “You’ll always be my number one.”


End file.
